Wątek forum:Off-Topic/@comment-27044357-20151105062323/@comment-26124828-20160109073708
Zanenonek napisał(a): Vnut napisał(a): Mam jeszcze inną serię, w której to do drużyny Ninja dołącza pomarańczowy i jasnoniebieski Ninja, którzy z początku nie mają żadnych mocy, ale mogą odkryć wszystkie. Opis pierwszego sezonu: Dwójka nowych Ninja dołącza do drużyny, lecz po kilku dniach jakiś ktoś z mocą trucizny atakuje klasztor (u mnie nie został on spalony) i kradnie zwój zakopany gdzieś pod ziemią. Okazuje się, że tych zwojów jest więcej i są to Zwoje Żywiołów zawierające cztery podstawowe moce. Teraz wszyscy Ninja wyruszają na poszukiwania zwojów, podczas których pomarańczowy Ninja (Lyon) i jasnoniebieski Ninja (Ermes) odkrywają klika różnych mocy. Tymczasem Sensei Wu zostaje porwany. Ninja wracają do klasztoru, i widzą, że nie ma Sensei'a. W tym momencie do klasztoru powraca Mistrz Trucizny i kradnie wszystkie Zwoje, po czym tworzy z nich ostatni zwój - Zwój Energii. Ninja rzucają się na niego, a podczas walki Zwoje zaczynają świecić i nagle spod nóg Ninja wyrasta sporej wysokości góra. Wszyscy Ninja się na nią wspinają, a Mistrz Trucizny za nimi. Na szczycie rozpętuje się kolejna walka, podczas której Mistrz Trucizny zdobywa Moc Wiatru, a Lloyd niszczy prawie wszystkie Zwoje. Został tylko Zwój Energii, który zaczął się unosić i wybuchnął. Wtedy wybuchła również cała góra. Kiedy Ninja się budzą, widzą, że nie ma Ermesa, Mistrza Trucizny (tego złego) i Lloyda. Tymczasem Ermes i Mistrz Trucizny trafiają do Przeklętej Krainy i stają się duchami. Tam jasnoniebieski Ninja odkrywa Duchową Moc, czyli moc kontrolowania duchów. Po kilku dniach znajdują portal do Ninjago, jednak jest on zamknięty, aby nikt nie mógł wydostać się z tego świata. Jednak dzięki duchowej mocy Ermesa portal zostaje otwarty i on i Mistrz Trucizny wchodzą do niego, jednak szybko go zamykają, aby nikt nie mógł uciec. Ale niestety kilka duchów uciekło. W tym czasie reszta Ninja wyrusza na poszukiwanie Sensei'a i Lloyda. Podróżują na inny kontynent, tam znajdują zamek. W zamku atakuje ich armia cienistych żołnierzy. Kai, Jay, Cole i Zane biją się z żołnierzami, a Lyon idzie do władcy zamku. Po długiej walce pokonuje go. Ninja schodzą do lochów, gdzie znajdują Sensei'a, ale nie Lloyda. Sensei zarządza powrót do klasztoru, gdzie pojawia się... Znakomitość! Walczą z nią Ermes i Mistrz Trucizny. Do walki dołączają Ninja. Biją się, i przegrywają, gdy nagle powraca Lloyd razem z władcą zamku, w którym uwięziono Sensei'a (Lyon go pokonał, nie zabił) i jego dwoma braćmi. Po bitwie definitywnie niszczą Znakomitość. Opis drugiego sezonu: Z tajemniczego wymiaru ucieka Czarodziej, który tworzy złych Ninja (tak jak Garmadon). Poszukuje on w różnych wymiarach kryształów, które zapewniają władzę nad wszystkimi wymiarami. W tym czasie do drużyny Ninja dołącza żółta Ninja (Iana). Źli Ninja atakują klasztor, i pokonują dobrych Ninja. Kiedy Iana zdobywa moc ziemi, źli Ninja ponownie atakują klasztor, ale tym razem zostają pokonani. Ninja biegną za złymi i docierają do fortecy Czarodzieja. JESZCZE NIE SKOŃCZYŁEM TEGO SEZONU Fajna historia,gdy skonczysz napiszesz resztę,PLS? Już skończyłem, więc właściwie mogę napisać. W fortecy Czarodzieja rozpętuje się następna bitwa między dobrymi i złymi Ninja, wtedy na dziedziniec wychodzi Czarodziej i wkopuje się pod ziemię za pomocą magii. Dobrzy Ninja idą za nim, aż dochodzą do jądra planety, które Czarodziej niszczy za pomocą kryształu. Wtedy wszyscy zostają teleportowani do innych serii LEGO i próbują powstrzymać Czarodzieja przed zniszczeniem kolejnych światów, ale nie udaje im się to. I tak podróżują przez LEGO Lord of the Rings, LEGO Atlantis, LEGO City, LEGO Castle, aż docierają do LEGO Harry Potter, gdzie Czarodziej ma swoją największą bazę. Tam dobrzy Ninja atakują złych Ninja, a Lyon, Ermes i Iana szukają kryształów, za których pomocą Czarodziej niszczył światy. Nagle wchodzi Czarodziej i zaczyna się kolejna bitwa. Po długiej nawalance Lyon, Ermes i Iana zwyciężają. Ermes znajduje księgę zaklęć, a Iana kryształy. Za ich pomocą odtwarzają resztę światów (włącznie ze swoim) i teleportują tam ich mieszkańców, po czym sami się teleportują do swojego świata. The End